


The Duality of Evil

by tiniestawoo



Series: In a meadow starred with flowers [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, RIP Allison Argent, Rebuilt Hale House, Siren Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Weddings, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: After completing her PhD, Lydia finally lets Derek convince her to marry him. The result is a fall wedding that made waves throughout the human and supernatural communities.And of course, since this is Beacon Hills, an uninvited guest threatens to ruin everything.--Or, the one where everyone finally gets to be happy, and with only someminorbloodshed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: In a meadow starred with flowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	The Duality of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Wow we are finally here! 
> 
> This is the end, the real end. This epilogue was REALLY fun to write and honestly an idea I (tiniestawoo) had immediately after TLE that impractical_matters obliged me with. Who doesn't love weddings anyway?? 
> 
> Check out the [Derek x Lydia Wedding Aesthetics](https://impractical-matters.tumblr.com/post/622483435066441728/wedding-aesthetic-derek-lydia-in-the-duality), by impractical_matters! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and we really hope you enjoy this!!

Fall in Beacon Hills was always thick with emotion and memories; a season when their loss and change was reflected in the shifting of the leaves from rich green, to burnt orange, to dark red. 

It had been Fall when they first found Malia, when they beat the Alpha pack, when Stiles had been possessed, and when Allison had died. It had been Fall again when they’d nearly lost Lydia, and when the Beast ravaged Beacon Hills. 

Even still, as the leaves began to change again Stiles couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the backdrop as he stood behind the rebuilt Hale house. He looked out over a sea of white chairs, each circled with a deep, emerald green ribbon tied into a bow. 

Sometimes it felt strange to be back. After years of college and travel and building a life anywhere but here, Stiles sometimes dreaded coming back. Even still, he had little choice; his father still lived here, with the polycule nobody wanted details on. Scott and Malia had made a home here with their child. Even Lydia and Derek occasionally stopped into town. As much as Stiles wanted to distance himself and Theo from the nightmares and memories of the town, he kept coming back. 

Today, though, today was special.

After she’d finally graduated with her PhD, making her Dr. Lydia Martin, Lydia had finally agreed to marry a very patient Derek. As such, it became a pack task to plan a wedding for the middle of October, less than six months after graduation. They’d somehow managed to pull it off.

Stiles was standing outside hanging out in the impeccably decorated backyard and surveying the guests who arrived early. He was equal parts the greeter and the security; while his face was plastered in a welcoming smile, he was carefully on the hunt for malicious intention in any of the guests. The wedding was no secret in the supernatural community; the Hale pack heir marrying a banshee had made big waves.

The pack worked like clockwork these days. Scott was the undisputed leader of a pack now more than thirty strong. He and Malia lived in Beacon Hills with their son, Dominic, and were patiently keeping quiet that Malia was pregnant with their second child, so as not to distract from the wedding celebrations. 

Lydia and Derek split their time between Stanford and Beacon Hills. Derek had secured a teaching position after finishing his own Masters, and in the Spring, Lydia would begin a postdoctoral program there. Even still, Derek was Scott’s official Second-in-command, which brought him back whenever he was needed.

While being a first responder had been something Theo enjoyed short-term, it didn’t take long for him to get bored of it, as he had the other fields he’d tried to join. After three years, Chris and Peter had finally invited him to join them at Argent Arms as a supernatural fixer. His time with the Doctors – and all the associated trauma – was finally being put to good use. When it came to pack protection, Chris, Peter and Theo were the first line of defense, doing their best to nip problems in the bud before they even reached the Beacon Hills borders.

The McCall pack was regarded as strong, and to some, impenetrable. It was no secret anymore in the supernatural world; if you somehow managed to subvert the trio’s careful monitoring, somehow got inside the pack’s territory, and dared to approach either the alpha or the second, you’d better be ready for the fight of your life.

Because the McCall pack had a siren, and that siren didn’t appreciate anyone trying to destroy what he cared about.

Which was why Stiles was surprised when a malignant psychic signature jumped into his awareness. He blinked a few times, glancing to the side as he focused his attention on the resonating signature. 

There was something… off about it. It felt familiar, like he’d encountered it before. It also felt, to some extent, deranged and slightly erratic. It would be their luck to have a feral wolf cross into their territory on the day of the _wedding_. 

Excusing himself from the conversation he’d been having with Jackson of all people, Stiles started heading in the direction of the unsettling presence. With a backwards glance at the house and the wedding set-up, he headed into the preserve, careful to watch his step. If he somehow managed to fall and ruin his suit, Lydia would find a way to murder him, and that would certainly ruin the festivities.

As he slowly made his way into the preserve, he could feel the presence getting stronger, and Stiles had to suck in a breath. It was laced with hatred, a sincere desire for revenge, and more rage than the entire town of Beacon Hills had seen in awhile.

Suddenly, Stiles spun, hand launching out to knock away a clawed hand aimed at his throat. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Stiles took a few steps back holding out both of his hands as he took in the sight before him. “On his wedding day, really? They’ve been looking for you for six fucking years and you just happen to surface _today_?”

Half-shifted with some scary looking claws, dressed all in black and putting off enough anger to give Stiles a headache, was Kate Argent. 

She backed out of the shift, “Nice to see you too, Stiles. Is it true you’re a siren now?”

“I’m sure you know it is.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, “What do you want, Kate?” 

“Y’know, every last Hale-bloodline wolf is going to be here today. Even McCall’s brat technically counts. Malia being Peter’s daughter and all. Even the runaway baby of the family came home for this family event.” Kate studied her claws, “I figured, what better day than today to finish what I started?” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, his own anger brewing. “ **Get on your knees.** ” He ordered, thrall bursting out of him. 

Kate smirked, “Don’t you think I prepared for that, Stiles?” Kate stepped forward, and Stiles stepped back, “I learned about the Siren bond. Caught myself a nice little siren who was _desperate_ to use her thrall. She was all too happy to help in exchange for her freedom.” 

Deliberately ignoring what kind of monster Kate might have just released on the world, Stiles’ eyes went wide and he shook his head slowly, “I’m not letting you kill them.” He said. 

He focused on the only psychic thread he could feel from this distance, grabbed it and tugged, sending a potent distress signal directly to Theo. It wasn’t something they’d ever intentionally needed to use before, but Stiles desperately hoped it worked.  
  
“I don’t see how you’re going to stop me. After all, rumor has it you didn’t get any of the fun parts, just the thrall and some invulnerability.” Kate slid a bronze knife out of her pocket, “And I know that none of your friends are going to come near me when it could mean your death.” Kate tapped the flat edge of the knife against her palm. “See, Dad wanted to use you. He tried. He failed. I learned from his mistakes.”

Before Stiles could move away, She’d launched herself at him, pinning him against the tree, the air evacuating itself from Stiles’ lungs. “I’m not going to use you. I’m going to destroy you. And then eradicate all the Hale monsters left in this godforsaken town.”

“Has anyone ever pointed out your hypocrisy?” Stiles asked, earning himself a blow to the jaw.

Goddamn it, he was _not_ dying on Lydia’s wedding day.

She’d find a way to resurrect him just to kill him again.

\--

While he was far from the pit of self-hate and guilt that he’d once been, Derek had never quite been able to get rid of the lingering feeling that everyone around him was destined to die, and somehow it was all his fault. There was nothing quite like a wedding, a very public and highly-anticipated wedding, to drag out all the fear and nerves that he’d never quite eradicated. 

He wasn’t nervous about marrying Lydia. After everything they’d been through together, everything she’d helped him through, he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else. It was just the pomp and circumstance of it all that had him on edge.

And of course, the nerves weren’t helped when Theo appeared in the doorway with wide eyes, gaze flicking from Scott to Derek and back, licking his lips and sighing before he spoke, “Stiles is in trouble.” 

Derek’s heart sank, and Scott stood up immediately, swinging his son on to his hip. “What do you mean?” 

“He needs help. He sent some kind of distress call.”

“Mate distress, or something else?” Derek asked.

“Something else. More deliberate. He’s calling for help.” 

Derek sighed, wheeling around and facing the away, his hands clenched into fists, “What the hell can’t Stiles handle these days?” 

“I don’t know, but we need to go.” Theo said, looking at Scott, “Derek, it’s your wedding day, you stay here. I’ll go find Peter and Chris.” 

“I’ll go give Dom to my mom or Noah.” Scott darted out of the room, eyes flashing briefly red. His scent was laced with fear. 

“Like hell I’m staying behind.” Derek scoffed and followed Theo out into the hall. “It’s my wedding day, If someone thinks they can storm in here and–”

“Who is storming where?” Lydia’s voice rang out from behind a close door and Derek clenched his fist and mouthed ‘Fuck.’

“Stiles, distress call, less talking, more moving.” Theo said, rolling his eyes, “Don’t worry, bridezilla, we’ll be back before you even know it."

The door swung open, and Lydia stared at them all menacingly as she could in a silk robe with Malia looking over her shoulder, “If you die on our wedding day–”

“You’ll resurrect me and kill me again, I know.” Derek said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I love you. I’ll be back, but we really have to go now.”

Derek and Theo headed downstairs, grabbing Peter and Chris on their way and meeting Scott at the property line. The five of them headed into the forest, following both Theo’s inherent Stiles-locator and the scent trail laid by Stiles earlier. Most sirens smelled unmistakably like sea salt and magic, and combined with Stiles’ naturally sweet clove and caramel fragrance, it was a scent none of the wolves could ever forget.

Derek stopped suddenly when the second scent hit him, the blood draining out of his face as he froze, Scott stopping suddenly to turn to look at him. 

“What?” Scott asked, “What is it?”

“It’s Kate.” Derek breathed, barely more than a whisper, both because that was all the breath he had left, and because he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. 

“That still doesn’t explain why Stiles couldn’t handle her.” Theo said, stalking ahead determined to find his mate. 

When they found the pair, Kate was standing with the claws of one hand roughly embedded in the back of Stiles’ neck, keeping him in place, and the other hand wrapped around a bronze dagger that she kept ready by her side. 

Kate smirked at the five of them. “Well, well. I wondered if you had some kind of built in distress signal.” She glanced at Stiles with a grin. “You delivered two of them right to me, and your little pet.” She pointed the bronze dagger at Theo, “You’re making this too easy for me.” 

“Fuck you.” Stiles said, his jaw clenched. Derek watched his eyes fall on Theo, “I’m okay.” He said, “ **Stand down**.”

“Stiles.” The name came out like a whine, but Derek watched the fight leave Theo.

Derek stepped forward but Stiles held out a hand, “You too, Derek. And Scott.” He closed his eyes, “She can’t kill me, not unless one of you gets in range.”

“You’re ruining my fun.” Kate said, her lips pursed in a pout as she clenched her claws threateningly, causing Stiles to wince in response. She turned to her brother, “Y’know, I had kind of hoped the rumors that you’d shacked up with the Hales weren’t true. I should have known better. You always did have shit taste.”

“Shut your mouth.” The elder Argent said darkly.

“God, Allison would be so disappointed in you.” Kate sighed, “She dies and you just let yourself go to waste working with Hale and that,” She motioned to Theo again, “Dread Doctors abomination. And you let a siren live? What kind of hunter are you, Chris?”

“Keep Allison’s name out of your mouth.” 

Derek jumped at the voice, so distracted and distressed by the situation in front of him that he hadn’t noticed Lydia’s scent. She and Malia had managed to circle wide enough that Kate hadn’t noticed them either.

Stiles, who had clearly sensed them, rolled his eyes as he was tugged with her as Kate spun to face Lydia. It was a hasty move, and a mistake, it put her back to the five of them. “Another one. Just the McCall brat and… what was her name… Laura? Oh no wait she’s dead.” Kate glanced over her shoulder at Peter, “That was you, wasn't it?” 

Derek noticed, hazily, that Peter might have smelled like guilt, but it was hard to sense much else than Kate's putrid scent of anger.

“You’re not killing anyone.” Lydia said, “I’m sure you’ve heard what I did to your father. Or would you like a practical demonstration? I’d be happy to oblige.” 

Kate laughed, “Can a siren grow back a head?” She tugged Stiles firmly in front of her like a human (siren?) shield, “That would certainly be a sight to see.” 

Derek didn’t even notice the knife in Chris’ hand until the hunter began to move. A practiced, carefully placed throw left the knife sticking deliberately out of the center of Kate’s back. The werejaguar let out a scream, and Stiles also cried out as her claws dug deeper into his neck. 

Theo moved next, knocking the bronze knife away before Kate could react, and tearing her hand away from his mate. Stiles fell to his knees, reaching up with a grimace to rub at the open wounds on the back of his neck. 

A moment later, Kate was locked into mountain ash cuffs, her wrists already blistering under the cuffs, and her mouth gagged with a strip of Stiles’ blood-soaked and ruined dress shirt. 

“It’s not my fault, Lydia.” Stiles said to the banshee, Lydia rolling her eyes, “Please... don’t kill me for ruining my suit.” 

“You’d better have something else to wear, Stilinski.” Derek saw Lydia crack a smile, “My Man of Honor can’t be in wedding pictures with open wounds on his neck _and_ a bloody suit.”

Derek stared down at Kate, who glared up at him from her knees, still fighting the restraints that they all knew she wasn’t powerful enough to escape from. Derek crouched down, looking her in the eye.

“You’re lucky it’s my wedding day.” He said, glancing at Scott, who was standing close to Malia, the pair of them whispering about her being irresponsible and coming out here despite being pregnant. “Or I’d destroy you right here, right now. But I’m _done_ letting you ruin my life. You’ve taken enough from me, Kate. I won’t let you take anything else.” Derek pressed up to standing, glancing at Lydia who gave him a bright smile. 

He turned to Theo, Peter, and Chris, “We have an hour before the ceremony, do what you have to.” Scott nodded his agreement. 

When Derek, and the pack he’d helped build, the family he’d made for himself, headed back towards the house, a day that was already the beginning of the rest of his life, felt like it took on a whole new meaning.

\--

Theo glanced briefly at Peter and Chris, deliberately ignoring whatever conversation they were having in favor of squatting down in front of a restrained and very pissed off Argent. 

He studied her face, his own expression blank, “Y’know, I don’t know what’s funnier, that you went through the effort of finding a siren and getting bonded just to protect yourself from Stiles, or that you somehow believed that you were going to be able to kill anyone in this pack _by yourself_.” 

Kate glared, her curses muffled by the gag in her mouth, and while Theo was mildly curious what the werejaguar might have to say, he knew better than to remove it. Instead, he continued talking, taunting her, knowing there was nothing she could do but sit there.

“We know why you’re alone, you know. Do you think it was an accident that the whole hunting community just happened to find out that you’re a shifter? Or that the whole supernatural world knows that you can’t be trusted, that you’re as likely to kill as you are to protect anyone?” Theo smirked, “You were the loose end, Kate. Gerard’s been dead for years, Chris barely counts as a hunter anymore–” 

“Hey, watch it, kid.” Chris said, glancing over. 

“–and the very best of you all, from what I’ve been told, died _protecting_ her own pack.” Theo cocked his head to the side, “You got lucky, in that respect. If you’d turned as a wolf you’d have been fucked. We've made sure that most wolf pack in North America know to stay the hell away from you. If you actually needed a pack to survive, you’d have lost it as an omega years ago.”

“That would have made our jobs easier.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

Theo stood up and looked at the older men, “What’s the plan?”

“Oh, you’re done monologuing?” Chris teased, “She knows she’s done, Theo. If anything, this was a suicide-by-pack attempt.” 

“No, I think she suffered from the same delusion your father did.” Peter grabbed Kate by the back of the neck and pulled her up to standing, glaring at her. “She thought she was smarter than everyone else. And she was _wrong_.” 

It was a constant toss up, between the three of them, for who could be the most overly-dramatic bastard, but Theo had to give Peter that trophy today. 

“We have 50 minutes to get rid of her or we’re going to miss the wedding. And I’ve seen what Lydia can do with a scream firsthand, so, that’s a hard pass from me.” Theo grabbed Kate by her shoulder, “So, I reiterate, what’s the plan?” 

“We’re killing her, naturally.” Peter smirked. 

“Not today we’re not.” Chris replied, giving Peter a hard look. “Tomorrow, the day after, I don’t care.” He stepped close to the older wolf, “We’re not going to taint Derek’s wedding day by making him share it with her death.” 

Theo hadn’t really considered that, but it was a fair point, “Rowan cell under the house?” He said, “Is it soundproof?” 

“No, but it’s two stories down, and we can leave the gag in.” Peter motioned with his head, “C’mon, we should go through the tunnels so we don’t disturb the guests. Better to keep this under wraps for now, don’t you think?”

Fifteen minutes later, Chris had locked Kate into a purpose-built cell in the second level basement beneath the rebuilt house. Two stories beneath the ground, the room contained four Rowan wood cages, each locked to the wall with sturdy iron fastenings. The room didn’t exist on any blueprints of the house, and its existence had been carefully hidden from most of the pack. Theo, and by extension Stiles, Peter, Chris and Noah were the only people who knew it was there. 

Scott had relaxed his rigid definition of morality over the years, especially after the birth of his son, but they still knew better than to let their alpha find out the pack had a supernatural _torture chamber_. Noah had found out about it by necessity, as it was a more secure location to hold supernatural criminals than the Sheriff’s Station. 

It had, thankfully, only needed to be used sparingly over the years. 

With time to spare, they slipped back into the house through the disguised passageway on the first level of the basement. Theo followed the insistent tug in his chest towards Stiles, who was back at his post in the backyard, talking with a tall man with curly hair, and another about Theo’s height, with freckles across his nose and neatly styled brown hair. 

“There he is now.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Theo, and Theo couldn’t help but smile back, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ hips and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Everything okay?”

Theo side eyed him, “The situation is uh…” He glanced around, “Contained.”

Stiles gave a curt nod and turned back to the men he’d been speaking with. Motioning to them in turn, he introduced them.“This is Isaac Lahey, one of Derek’s original Beta’s, and Jackson Whittemore-”

“Ah, the Kanima.” Theo interjected. 

“Former kanima.” Jackson said, narrowing his eyes, but Theo didn’t miss the way they gave Theo a casual once-over.

Stiles rolled his eyes at both of them, “He’s going to be moving back to town soon to run for District Attorney.” 

“It would be handy to have one of those on our side.” Theo considered.  
  
“Or you could just not get caught.” Stiles said, holding out a hand. 

Theo pointedly looked away, “Once. I get arrested _one time_ and actually land us in court, and I’m never going to hear the end of it.” 

“You got arrested _desecrating a body_.” Stiles said, causing Jackson and Isaac both to snort in amusement. “Do you know how hard it is to argue self defense when you were _dismembering_ something?”

“Yeah, well, thankfully I had a really good lawyer.” Theo turned back to Stiles with a charming grin. “We don’t want anything trying to pull a Peter on us, now do we? They called it desecration but I just called it being good at my job.”

“Wait Stiles, you’re a _lawyer_? I thought you were a cop.” Isaac asked, giving Stiles a pointedly doubtful look.

Stiles shrugged, “Change of plans. Ended up in law school. I’ve passed the bar in California, Nevada and Oregon, but I’ve had to weasel my way into practicing in _several other_ states…” Theo felt the burn of his judgy gaze, “And counting, with how sloppy Theo and Peter have been over the years.” 

“Listen, it’s not my fault that Peter sends me on the tougher jobs.” Theo held up both hands in defeat.

“No, but it is your fault if you get caught.” 

Theo gave an amused shake of his head, “It’s nice to meet you both. I’ve got the last patrol before the ceremony, so I’m off.” He leaned in to press a too-long kiss to Stiles’ lips, the Siren cupping his cheek gently. “You should go see if Lydia needs anything.” 

“Oh you’re giving the orders now, huh?” Stiles winked, but excused himself and headed into the house, leaving Theo free to wander the perimeter of the house one more time. 

He found nothing out of the ordinary, and eventually returned to take his seat beside Noah and Melissa just before the processional music began. 

“Theo!” The wolf jumped as he suddenly had a lap full of toddling werewolf. Theo cocked an eyebrow at Scott and Malia’s son, who had escaped his grandmother’s grasp to land in Theo’s lap. “‘s Uncle Stiles okay?” 

“Excuse me?” Noah said, leaning over to look at Theo, “What happened to Stiles?”

“Nothing.” Theo said quickly, pasting on a smile, “Everyone’s fine. We took care of it.” He looked down at Dominic, “Someday we’re gonna teach you about discretion little man, but I guess not today.” 

“Theo?” Noah pinned him with a glare.  
  
Theo was saved from answering by the rising processional music, and the beginning of the wedding ceremony.

\--

When Lydia was a little girl, she went through a brief period of imagining what her wedding might be like. She imagined her prince charming – who, at the time, happened to look an awful lot like Jackson – standing at the end of the altar in an ornate church, wearing a poofy princess ball gown, walking down the aisle with her father.

However, those daydreams had stopped early on. She’d rapidly realized that there was more to life than growing up and finding a man to marry. There were much more important things to think about, like getting her degree and a future of her own to consider before she worried about things like marriage or children. 

And then her father had split, leaving Lydia and her mother high and dry and struggling. He hadn’t even bothered to come back when she’d been _catatonic in a mental hospital_ and that had been the final straw for Lydia.

Despite her father’s impromptu departure, Lydia hadn’t lacked for father figures. Noah Stilinski and Chris Argent, and even Peter Hale in his own creepy way, had stepped in when she needed someone, but even that was rare. Natalie had raised a strong, independent banshee daughter, and Lydia couldn’t love her mother more for that. 

But even a lifetime of independence and a strong support system hadn’t prepared her for seeing an uninvited Argent on her wedding day. Especially not _that_ Argent.

Not when she couldn’t help but look around and see the ghosts of those who _wouldn’t_ be here today.

Lydia blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears before they wrecked her makeup. She stared at the wall, looking away from Malia, sucking in deep breaths of air, trying to pull herself together.

“I can smell tears, y’know.” The werecoyote said, “Everyone’s okay, Lydia. Kate didn’t do anything to anyone. She’s probably dead by now.” 

“I’m not crying because of Kate.” Lydia said, whipping around to face her, “Kate’s just… a reminder that I didn’t _need_ today, and that _Derek_ didn’t need today.”

“Derek seemed fine.” Malia said, shrugging, studying Lydia for a moment, “And Allison wouldn’t want you to be sad.” 

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows, “I didn’t say anything about Allison.”

“You didn’t have to.” Malia said, leaning forward to cover one of Lydia’s hands with her own, “I’m married to Scott, Stiles and you are my _best friends_ and Chris Argent is sometimes dating Peter?” Malia shook her head rapidly, and threw up a ‘who knows’ hand. “‘Grief over Allison Argent’ basically has its own kind of edge these days, it’s pretty hard to miss.” Malia leaned in to kiss the top of Lydia’s perfectly curled hair. “I never really knew her, but from what all of you've told me, she left a mark. But if she loved you half as much as I do, she’d want you to be happy _today_ , of all days.” 

Lydia knew deep down that Malia was right, and that gave her the strength to pull herself together in time to look up and see Stiles in the doorway, his eyes haunted in a way that Lydia knew meant he’d overheard their conversation. 

She stood up, a new wave of tears welling in her eyes as she tucked herself neatly into his arms. “I need to stop before I ruin my makeup.” It was a plea that, any other day, Lydia would have avoided.

Stiles, though, seemed to understand, and held Lydia at arms length, “ **Stop crying.** ” He gave her a small, sad smile, “ **Take some deep breaths**.” 

Lydia’s body reacted before her brain did, and for once, she was thankful that one of her best friends was a siren. She dabbed carefully at the moisture on her face and took the deep breaths, feeling herself calm. 

“That suit looks fine on you.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “I don’t know _why_ Peter owns more than one forest green suit, but it worked out well for us I guess.” He shrugged one shoulder, “Did you know Jackson is moving back here, to be the DA?” 

Lydia cocked an eyebrow, “Interesting. Did you know Jackson and Isaac are dating?”

Stiles’ eyes went comically wide, “They’re _what?_ I just talked to them for like thirty minutes and neither of them said anything."

Lydia grinned, feeling the fog of thrall and grief leaving her slowly, “Isaac and Jackson both responded as each other’s plus ones, and the return addresses were the same. I’m not sure why they’re keeping it to themselves.” 

Before Stiles could reply, Lydia saw her mother appear in the doorway, a wide smile on her face as she took in the sight of her daughter, “It’s time.” She motioned to Malia and Stiles, “Go, Cora and Scott are waiting for you.”

“Do you have any idea where my son is?” Malia asked as she headed out of the room. 

“With Melissa and Noah.” Natalie answered over her shoulder, waiting for both of them to head out before turning back to Lydia, “I’m so proud of you, sweetie. You look beautiful.”

Lydia resolutely refused to cry anymore, but smiled, “Thank you.”

“Derek looks pretty good too.” 

Lydia nodded, “Yeah. I wasn’t supposed to see him, but it wouldn’t be a McCall pack wedding if there wasn’t some drama.” 

“Did you have your dress on?” Natalie asked, her lips pressed into a line.

“No, Mom.” Lydia stared at the door. “I guess I should go get married, huh?” 

Natalie nodded, holding out her arm to her daughter. The pair of them headed towards the back of the house, stopping at the top of the stairs as they watched Stiles and Cora, and Malia and Scott head out towards the back yard ceremony, music low enough to not bother werewolf ears, but still faintly audible from inside the house. 

“He’s not who I would have predicted.” Natalie said in a whisper as they headed towards the door. “But he makes you happy, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and really, that’s all I could ever ask for.”

Lydia stepped out the door, feeling tears well in her eyes as she saw Derek, face cracked in a broad smile, eyes focused only on her. 

“He’s all I could ever ask for too.” She said as they started down the aisle.

Gerard was dead. Kate was dealt with. The McCall pack was strong and stable. 

Lydia had her degrees and she had her future, and as her hands slipped into Derek’s, she realized she’d ended up with the husband and the wedding too.

As it turns out, in the end, love really can conquer evil.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!!
> 
> tiniestawoo: What... is this? We're done? YAAAY! This series has meant so much to me and taken a lot out of me. If you're on Tumblr feel free to [come hang out with me ](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/) to keep apprised on my upcoming works. I have a few things happening behind the scenes, including stuff for Jackson rarepair week, Steter Week, Laura Hale appreciation week, and a few self-indulgent fics. Thank you all for your support through this all!!
> 
> impractical matters: Wow, I can't believe it's finally complete! It was really great getting to work with tiniestawoo (CJ) on this project, and I'm really proud of the end result! I really hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as we did and we love hearing from you, so please let us know what you thought! And I am always available on tumblr [@impractical-matters](https://impractical-matters.tumblr.com) and on discord if you ever want to chat!


End file.
